blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt O'Connor
Matt O'Connor is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Matt is the firstborn son of Dragon Master Joseph Doherty O'Connor and witch Elizabeth Montgomery, making him a Dragon Master/Witch hybrid. He has a little brother who shares both the same parents as him, Jonathan O'Connor, and three younger siblings who only share the same father: two younger brothers Zachary Turner and Julian Doherty and younger sister Connie Doherty. Personality Matt has a very calm personality and is very friendly. It really takes a lot to piss him off but once pissed then you better not be the one responsible. He loves being independent and having no one to follow, however that's not how it works for Matt. Being a Twice Blessed hybrid and linked to a prophecy doesn't give Matt the chance to become the man he wished to be. He is loyal and can get emotional, however people have to earn his affection first before they can see this soft side of him. As a person who has many secrets, he looks mysterious most of the time, giving others the impression that he is untouchable. But due to his secrets he has never allowed anyone to get close to him. He loves his brother Jonathan but they are always fighting due to Jonathan's jealousy. History Born on the 2nd February - day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights - made Matt one of the most powerful magical beings who have walked on this earth. However, his existence has been kept a sercet by everyone for everyone's sake, mainly Wyatt 's. In The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets was written that once three different species met then only one hybrid could survive. The Dragon Masters being closely in touch with prophecies feared that Matt would be born on the same day as Wyatt. Wanting to save their unborn child, Joseph and Elizabeth asked the Dragon Masters for help. Once the Elders found out that not only Wyatt was supposed to be born on the Wiccan Festival of Lights they knew that the prophecy would fulfill itself. Fearing that if the powers meant for only one hybrid would corrupt him, they decided to help the Dragon Masters after seeing what future would fall upon them since Wyatt would survive and turn evil. Both the Dragon Masters and Elders tried to consult various Seers among their own species but all of them saw Wyatt survive and being corrupted by his powers. The Elders teamed up with the Dragon Masters to manipulate the prophecy as it was written, and even if the chance was low and risky, they did it anyway. Both species formed a circle around Elizabeth when she was giving birth and the Elders protected her against any outsider magic. The very moment all magic ceased Matt was born but he was not safe. The Dragon Masters then cast a spell, using their High Resistance powers - The Ritual of Light - to protect Matt against the Prophecy. The powers that originally were only meant for one hybrid split up, making each one of the Twice Blessed less powerful than originally intended. Once Matt was safe he was trusted to the Elders for training. Both sides knew that Matt was meant to keep Wyatt on the good side for Matt is the only opponent who can stand a chance against Wyatt alone. So Matt was trained by both the Dragon Masters and the Elders, never really having a life of his own. Alyron was assigned to watch over Matt and be there for him whenever he needed guidance. Joseph also made sure that Matt and Zach grew up together in a friendly environment. Both boys became very good friends and like brothers. They went through training together and mastered all their physical challenges. Zach always knew about The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets as one of the requests to become fully a Dragon Master was to study it. He promised Matt he would be there for him no matter what. Unfortunately as the years went by Matt and Zach were forced to spend less and less time together. Matt was starting his training with the Elders while Zach continued his training with Joseph. His brother Jonathan watched as Matt got all the attention while he was given a Dragon Master's duty of simply fighting Dragon Knights. Even though Jonathan loves Matt, he feels the urge to fight him everytime they meet to prove that he could also be trusted with such an important task as keeping Wyatt good. When he turned twenty-five he was sent to meet Wyatt and getting to know him so it would be easier to keep Wyatt good. However, no one saw it coming that Matt would fall in love with Prue. Keeping his secret hidden for long would be tough on Matt. Powers 'Shimmering' Shimmering is Matt's way of transportation, allowing him to travel in a wave like form when disappearing and appearing at a place of his choice. 'Energy Balls' Usually related to demons, Matt got this power from his Dragon Master side. This power allows him to form energy into a ball like form which can cause his opponent great damage. 'Telekinesis' Ability to move objects or people with only the power of mind. 'High Resistance' Matt has a resistance to witch and demonic powers, even weapons like athames. Love & Romances 'Prue Halliwell' Prue Halliwell is Matt's first real love. He dated a few girls before Prue but since he had to keep it casual due to his mission, he never allowed himself to feel anything but a crush for a girl. With Prue it was different, Matt actually came to like her for the person she was and he realized he wanted to fight for her even if he was sent by the Elders to keep Wyatt good. Eventually things didn't work out as he hoped but he never gave up on Prue against all odds. Series Season 01 Introduced as a human to the Halliwells and as a witch to the audience, Matt has a hard time keeping his true identity a secret. Throughout the first season Matt struggles to keep up a normal relationship with Prue and a good friendship with Wyatt, really hoping that the day won't come that he has to fight Wyatt. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Dragon Masters Category:Season 01